


Cuddle Buddies

by aye_its_alaina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_its_alaina/pseuds/aye_its_alaina
Summary: It's winter! Jaemin is warm under his blankets but he wants to cuddle someone...





	Cuddle Buddies

Waking up covered by blankets on a cold winter morning sounds like a dream doesn't it? It's so nice and warm underneath the big comforters and with a big fluffy pillow beneath your head. But then you realize that one very important detail is missing: someone to cuddle. 

This is exactly what a certain Na Jaemin felt that morning. 

Throwing off the covers that kept him warm, Jaemin groans from the loss of heat. Then, he remembers why he did such a strange thing, when he could've just went back to sleep. He wants his cuddle buddy. He stands up from his bed and looks across the room at his target: Lee Jeno, his room mate, his best friend, his soulmate... I mean group mate. Anyways, Jaemin has a look of determination spread across his face; eyebrows scrunched together and lips formed in a pout. To put it simply, he looks adorable right now. However, Mr. Lee Jeno is still asleep and warm in his blankets as Jaemin is slowly becoming colder. Jaemin was wearing gray sweatpants and one of Jeno's hoodies which he "borrowed" awhile back. Jaemin's bare feet pad across the wooden floor softly.  
Lee Jeno abruptly turned onto his back and Jaemin freezes literally and metaphorically as he hopes that he didn't startle the slightly older into waking up. Seeing the Jeno is still knocked out, Jaemin sits down on the edge of the bed and crosses his legs as he looks at the sleeper. Then, he begins to "lightly" swat at the chest of a sleeping Jeno. Pouting even more since Jeno isn't responding, Jaemin gracefully flops on top of the sleeping teen.  
"Yah," a groan is heard from the half asleep boy, voice still gravely from just waking up. Jaemin only nuzzles his head further into the part of the blanket that covers Jeno's chest.  
"Get under the blankets, it's too cold for you to not be in some kind of warmth, Nana," Jeno begins to adjust himself to accommodate another body trying to fit in his twin bed. When Jeno is done adjusting himself and nearly has his back to the wall, he lifts the blanket to let the slightly taller boy into the cocoon of warmth. Jaemin nestles himself into the arms of his awaiting "friend(?)" and lays his head on the broad chest of Jeno.  
"You're freezing, Nana!" Jeno exclaims gently, making himself more comfortable by wrapping an arm around Jaemin's slim waist and pulling him closer.  
"I just wanted cuddles... And it's our day off, let's relax," Jaemin replies, enjoying the new warmth that surrounds his lithe body. With that being said, the two boys drift off to the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3!!!! Feel free to comment!!! I'd really like some feedback!!!


End file.
